


Support System

by bookworm03



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie's super into her sexy husband/triplet-daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just posted on tumblr and thought I would post here eventually for consistency...and then I woke up after four hours of sleep with nothing to do and decided eventually would be now. 
> 
> Post-Triplet's birth.

“Is your wife still sleeping?” Edith - Leslie’s least favourite nurse in the world because she’s all _sleep sleep sleep, sleep while you can,_ every time she pops in - asks Ben in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah,” Ben sounds hoarse, tired too. _He_ should be the one sleeping and she should be up, sorting through baby clothes and practicing latching technique like Ann showed her and maybe just churning out a few small idea binders for new projects after she went back to work.

“She’s been out since,” she senses Ben checking his watch. “Maybe a good hour or so?”

 _Lies_. She slept max twenty minutes and only because Ben did that thing where he strokes her hair and rubs her neck until she’s drowsy. He figured that strategy out pretty fast, when her head was in his lap during one of their early History Channel watching dates and he uses it to his advantage way too often.

But little does he know, she’s totally wide awake and just lying there with her eyes closed, mentally compiling her to-do list. She’s totally awesome at being sneaky, despite what Ben insists.

She’s currently sort of on her side, her back to her husband and her adorable, tiny newborns that came five weeks early but are perfectly healthy because, obviously, they’re her children.

Hers and Ben’s. He helped, of course.

Leslie’s not sure what he’s doing now - he’d been on the phone to his mom and then Steph and then Chris and then her mom - and after he stopped talking he just sat there, totally in silence. Maybe he was reading Game of Thrones on his iPad or something…

Leslie siiiiighs in her sleep, murmuring and rolling onto her back so she can tilt her head just right and get a glimpse of the new daddy. Edith’s hawk eyes fix on Leslie, but she stays perfectly still and the nurse goes back to talking to Ben.

Leslie peels her eyelids back, her heart inching its way into her throat and her vision flooding with moisture, because there’s Ben, a baby swaddled in a blue blanket in each arm, and one little hand stretching out as if they’re trying to touch his nose.

Westley. It’s been eighteen hours and she’d already bet money the one trying to make contact with Daddy is Westley. He’s the cuddliest so far.

“Only having two hands kind of blows right now,” he whispers to Edith with a chuckle, casting a longing look at Sonia in her pink blanket resting in the crib. Edith’s hand lands on his shoulder and then she crosses over, lifting their baby girl carefully and bringing her to Ben. He props up and soon Sonia’s sandwiched between her brothers with all three of them on their daddy’s lap, his hands and forearms supporting all their tiny heads and bodies.

And holy hell, it’s basically the hottest thing she’s ever seen, even hotter than his butt in jeans - which is saying a lot. How can something so innocent be so arousing eighteen hours after a C-section? She should call Ann and ask if she’s a medical marvel or something.

Ben’s neck cranes down and he kisses the little fingers poking out of the blue blanket with a smile playing on his lips. And tears in his eyes - he’s totally getting sappy on her which is also really, really working for her. How the hell was she supposed to wait six weeks to jump the sexiest triplet-daddy in the history of the world? She had a C-section, it’s not like they came out of _that part_. That part was fine and totally intact and would gratefully accept Ben’s super-penis -

She makes a strangled little noise at the thought and snaps her eyelids shut just as Ben’s gaze darts over to her. Crap. He knows she’s up.

Edith, the mean non-Ann nurse, seems blissfully unaware and gives Ben a warm smile.

“You okay like this for a few minutes, Daddy?”

“Yeah,” he clears his throat, his voice heavy with emotion. “Yeah, I’m good, thanks.”

_Good enough to bone._

“I’ll be back in a little bit, but just shout if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks,” he kisses Stephen this time, who has just made a little noise and clearly wants some love too.

When Edith disappears - _finally_ \- Ben sighs.

“I know you’re awake, Leslie.”

She sits up in time to see him shoot her an unimpressed look. He squawks when she swings her feet to the floor.

“Hey, whoa, babe, you’re…someone’s supposed to help you do that.”

“I’m fine.”

“Leslie, you just delivered _triplets_. Take it easy.”

“I’m fine,” she insists. God, he was really killing the sexy vibe by nagging her.

Okay, that’s a lie, he’s still stupidly sexy and she wants him to make out with her. Ben yelps when she crosses the floor gingerly and, ugh, he’s right, things kind of do hurt, but she _has_ to sit with her super hot, total-natural-of-a-daddy husband and her babies.

And he’s currently unable to do anything to stop her because he’s holding their children - all of their children - so ha, suck it, Wyatt.

“You’re so sexy like that,” she whispers huskily as she leans over to slide her lips over his. Ben stiffens and murmurs _whoa_ when she tries to poke her tongue into his mouth.

“Heeeeey, what are you…what’s that?”

“I wanna hardcore make out.”

Ben stares at her. “Are you kidding?”

“No,” she rubs her nose into his neck, feeling a little dizzy and stiff and yeah, okay, she should probably be sitting down. She nips at his earlobe instead and Ben yelps.

“Leslie, go _lie down_ , good lord, we’re not doing…”

“I don’t want to wait six weeks,” she pouts. “I don’t need to - ”

“Well, you’re going to!”

He doesn’t mean to snap and she means to yell back, but instead she starts to cry. Stupid raging hormones.

“Oh god, honey,” Ben shifts. “Hey, can you take, here, take Wes and we’ll all go sit in the bed together, okay? All five of us. We’ll all cuddle together.”

She sniffles and lets Ben gently transfer Westley to her before shuffling back to bed and climbing in carefully.

It takes a lot of maneuvering, but finally they all squish into her hospital bed, one of Ben’s arms supporting all three babies with her while his other curls around her waist.

“Okay,” he grunts and kisses her jaw. “There. Family cuddles.”

Dammit, that totally makes her start to sob again. Ben just rubs her hip and kisses her shoulder. He’s supposed to be freaking out, why is he not freaking out?

He shrugs when she asks him, his smile borderline-smirky as he presses his face to her shoulder.

“You were right. We’ll figure it out. We made these humans, we can do anything.”

“I told you we knocked it out of the park.”

“Yup, you were totally right,” he doesn’t protest when she dips her head to kiss him.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he presses his lips to her nose.

“Six weeks?” she sighs and he chuckles against her jaw.

“Six weeks, babe.”

“That sucks. You’re a really sexy triple daddy and I wanna jump your bones.”

He snorts and nuzzles her neck.

“You’re a really sexy triple mommy, but I’m pretty sure once they spring us from this joint we’ll be too tired to think about that and six weeks will be nothing.”

“Not me.”

His face suggests he doesn’t believe her. Seriously, has he met her? He’ll be exhausted and she’ll just be horny. He presses his lips to her arm and his eyes fall to the babies. Their little pink mouths are all puckered shut, Sonia’s perfect lashes are fluttering and Westley keeps balling his fists. Stephen’s eyes are the only ones open and they’re locked on her, which is kind of overwhelming to contemplate and oh no, she’s going to start crying again. This is getting ridiculous.

Except Ben’s crying too and then his hand is in her hair and he’s kissing her again, slower, deeper, their damp cheeks pressed together and smiles neither of them can contain.

“Let’s just spend six weeks like this.”

Ben rubs her neck. “Alright.”

“Our bed will be home base.”

“And I can run to the store for diapers and food and whatever, and we can rotate the cuddles and it’ll be perfect.”

“And insane.”

“Oh yeah, totally insane,“ he presses his mouth to her ear. “By the way, you were awesome today. How are you always so amazing at everything?”

“It’s a gift.”

“Except being sneaky, you suck at being sneaky.”

“I’m _awesome_ at being sneaky. You had no idea - ”

“You were only asleep for that one episode of House Hunters?”

He goes in for another kiss, but it’s mostly just grins and teeth bumping and happy sighs. Ben shoots a glance at their little monsters and drops his temple to her chin.

“We got this right?”

“Totally,” she presses her forehead to his. “We totally got this.”

“I love you,” he pecks her lips and then twists a little. “And I love you,” he kisses Westley’s arm. “And I love you,” he stretches over brushes his lips against Sonia’s cheek. “And I love you,” he squirms even further to reach Stephen’s fingers.

“Stop being so sexy if you expect me to wait six weeks,” she growls. Ben laughs and settles against her.

“I’ll work on it.”


End file.
